


Prepping

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Driving, Estrangement, F/M, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: After all these years, she’s still ready for the end of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S10  
> A/N: For a tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

After all these years, she’s still ready for the end of the world. Instead of the practical, eco-friendly hybrid, she goes for the enormous SUV that will hold a month’s worth of supplies if she packs it correctly and plow through lesser obstacles without even a grumble from the motor. She thinks Mulder would laugh, both at her overdeveloped instincts and at how small she looks sitting in the driver’s seat. But her little feet do, as it turns out, reach the pedals just fine.

She slides a tool kit under the panel in the trunk along with the repair kit and a well-stocked selection of first aid supplies (she keeps a second, smaller first aid kit in the glove box). She caches jerky and granola in the side panels, tucked in carefully so the packets won’t interfere with the wiring. There are a couple of space blankets in the pockets on the back of the front seats along with a recent atlas and a box of new pens. She has four or five of those miniature flashlights, and one big one, and one of those jumper batteries that plugs into a wall that she takes out every Sunday to charge in the house, just in case. There are cans of compressed air and a tube of something that promises to patch any tire under the driver’s seat, and she has a case of water in sturdy plastic bottles.

She drives home one weary night and parks in front of her place, and sits and thinks about how long it’s been since a tidy house with a white picket fence was even a possibility for her, if it didn’t have a reinforced storm shelter and enough land for a couple of people to live off of, if they planted a decent garden. She almost texts Mulder a picture of her car - more like her tank - but doesn’t hit the send button. He’ll know when the time comes, if the time comes, and his eyes will crinkle up at the corners and he’ll take her hand and hold it over the center console as they make their way the hell out of dodge.


End file.
